This invention pertains to a chipping hammer and, more particularly, a chipping hammer for cleaning welds or deburring the oxidized metal about the cut from a cutting torch.
Hammers heretofore used by welders for chipping away the metallic scales, slag and other matter from the weld have generally comprised a handle with a head at one end. The head had a chisel-shaped blade formed integrally at one end. The Hulvey U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,093 disclosed an adjustable scaling hammer, wherein the blade was adjustable relative to the axis of the head. However, the Hulvey blade, as well as prior chipping blades, had a planar edge and did not have teeth formed thereon as in the present invention. Applicant is also aware of Dyson U.S. Pat. No. 209,803, which shows a combination tool for opening and closing cigar boxes that has some superficial resemblance to the present invention. However, the Dyson tool is not a chipping hammer for welding and the head thereof differs from that of the present invention in both structure and function.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved chipping hammer, having a head with a toothed edge constructed and arranged so as to facilitate cleaning a weld or the like working surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved chipping hammer for use by a welder having a handle with a head at one end, such head having a concave radiused end for better scaling or cleaning a curved weld surface, as for example, a pipe weld.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a chipping hammer having a head with a concave-radiused, toothed end for facilitating cleaning the crown and edges of a weld. Other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the description which follows.